Entice!
by GlumBubble
Summary: Serena's life with work, sleep, embarassing moments, bad hair days and of course Darien!


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Like I could own anything as cool as Sailor Moon… seriously

What do we do? We READ AND REVIEW!!! YAY!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Where was the justice in the world, I wondered as I sat at my desk. Here I am, having worked for four years at uni to get a degree in marketing and a later 6 gaining experience in crap jobs working for little crap business and I am still one of the most junior company members.

Then there are people like Darien Shield's who is a senior marketing director in the company even though he is already a millionaire from some successful business made so by sheer luck and maybe some business brilliance. Possibly…no I like sheer luck better.

Not to mention the fact no one can seem to remember my name despite the fact I've been working here almost 5 months yet he is loved by all his little robots who slavishly work away for a smile. Just because he's apparently charming and all the ladies are in love with him.

Heck, the one across the room was about to faint because he held the door open for her. They gave me quite a look when I snorted at this sudden degradation of the whole feminist movement. It was a door for crying out loud. The way she batted her eyelids and sighed you'd swear he'd just proposed.

Of course he had to come over after their little display and enquire about my "wellbeing" as he put it. Hmm let's see I was well until I saw you and since you've started talking I've begun wishing to stop being! Gah! He is so annoying!

For example, he seemed quite content to lean languidly against my desk despite my monosyllabic answers or grunts really to his questions. When any normal person would be now cringing at the awkward silence and making excuses to leave he was quite happy to stand there and observe me through his green eyes.

Which was making me extremely uncomfortable because despite my assertions to the contrary even I can admit; at least to myself, that he is good looking. Tall, broad and muscular without being overly so his dark brown hair combined with that healthy brown look that one can never achieve with a fake or solarium tan and his deep green eyes, he makes a pretty intimidating image.

All that and he has immaculate style; standing with ease in an Armani suit that looks like it has been made for him covering his large frame to perfection. However I refused to be impressed so easily like all my weaker female counterparts. Underneath that perfect exterior I knew there was a snake present. Annoyed with his appraisal I stood as dignified as I could considering I came at my tallest to his chin, and went to move around him with my work in my arms.

He saw the _Entice_ folder for my new marketing position which I had been working on for weeks and tugged it out of my arms. A wry smile appeared on his face as he read my cover page something I had been heading over to give to Shoni, the Executive Marketing Director a position I both coveted and despised alternately. "Seduction is back" he remarked reading the first line with a twinkle forming in his eye.

"We-ell this sounds interesting". "Yes" I replied snootily grabbing the folder back rudely and turning down a side corridor towards Shoni's office before he had a chance to make a comment most likely with some sexual innuendo. After checking he wasn't behind me, I straightened my shoulders with determination, whipped out a compact mirror and checked the hair and face before placing a winning smile that was at least 120 watts on my face.

It was all about the impression. I knocked on the door confidently getting ready to waltz in, deliver an award-winning presentation and guarantee my upcoming promotion. Ok soon-to-be-upcoming promotion. Five seconds passed… no answer. I knocked again… nothing. Deciding on one more for luck I banged on the door with my fist and just about fell onto my face as the door was yanked open. Yes, all about the impression ladies and gentlemen and oh what an impression I gave.

Straightening up with as much grace as I could muster, which wasn't much as my hair had fallen out of its artfully messy bun giving me the look of the crazy bag lady that lives outside my apartment I walked in and flashed my smile at Shoni. "Hi Shoni, I have my new marketing campaign ready and you're going to lo-"

I stopped mid sentence confused by poor Shoni's look of complete and utter shock. "You-you'r…" He stammered. I had no idea what he was saying but became quite worried about him as he was had gone quite red. "Here Shoni, sit down, there you go… you'll be quite alright" I said kindly "I'll just go grab someone to help shall I?" Fairly anxious not to be left alone with my clearly ill boss I moved outside and looked into the hall. "Somebody help!"

Of course who should turn up but the apparently industrious; in stalking me, Darien. He gave me a quick look and raised an eyebrow but me in my oblivious state took that as his generally annoying behaviour and ushered him inside. By this time, Shoni seemed to have recovered enough to talk but at the sight of me became redder than before. Gulping, he said "You're, ah, top" Looking down I gasped and if possible went redder then Shoni.

Unbeknownst to me, three buttons on my blouse had popped open revealing my white bra that was at least two sizes too small but had been the only one I could find due to an unfortunate washing incident. Thus my breasts were close to making a presentation of their own but apart from a sudden cool breeze I hadn't noticed. A brilliant but fairly plain fellow, it was undoubtedly the first time Shoni had seen breasts in a while… or ever.

Darien looking from Shoni to me began to laugh. I glared at him as I went to do my buttons up. I was stopped by two large but gentle hands. Bending down he whispered in my ear "Follow my lead". Looking up I was confused and about to be indignant but something in his eyes made me stop and figuring that I couldn't be much more embarrassed, I nodded.

Darien turned to Shoni "My good man, I do apologise for keeping you waiting this must have seemed quite odd to you. For her new campaign Serena decided to shun the normal presentation methods and show you her new marketing scheme through a demonstration" At this I looked up sharply and glared at Darien but his quick elbow in the ribs made me remember he was saving me from myself. "Go on" he told me. Turning to Shoni, I attempted to appear as collected as possible, not really the easiest with an open shirt displaying your breasts to your boss, and began.

"_Entice_ is a perfume that doesn't need attention but demands it. It is the perfume of our new modern women who doesn't chase after the man she wants but instead is chased by him…" As I continued, my voice grew stronger. I knew this, it had been my baby for weeks now and I'd gone through my presentation I knew it backwards. However even I was surprised at what happened next.

As I spoke a body pressed itself behind me and hands rested on my waist. I stiffened and began to turn around to yell at Darien. What the hell was he doing! Then I heard "Trust me" and even though I didn't like Darien, for a split second I remembered why he was so much higher than me in our company; he took risks. Taking a deep breath I continued.

"Entice is femininity and beauty" Lips pressed themselves against my neck and I blinked as I attempted to refocus. "It's about women looking, feeling and of course smelling beautiful. It's passion" Teeth nipped at my neck and I jumped feeling breathless and excited. I finally understood what he was doing. It was a gamble but it could pay off. But I had to be involved as well.

"Mixed with strength" I gulped and grabbed Darien pushing against a wall. He looked surprised. "And _Entice_ is most definitely about sex" and then without thinking, but inherently knowing this could very well get me fired, I kissed him.

At first Darien was still with surprise but as one hand leaned against his chest and my right snaked around his neck pulling him down, his own reached up into my hair and the other circled my waist. For some reason and I'm not sure why, given what I had hear about the man but I was shocked that he was such an inordinately good kisser. Deep and searching his mouth devoured mine.

By now I had completely forgot anyone else was in the room but movement caught my eye and I turned a little to look. However when his hand began to make little circles on my back, I shivered with pure, unadulterated lust and turned back to the task at a hand. Wrapping a leg around his, I arched my back and grinned inwardly as I heard him groan.

Despite the growing weakness in my knees I saw movement again and suddenly remembered the other person in the room watching us astonishedly, and with a nip to Darien's lower lip I pulled away and was pleased to see disappointment flash across his face.

Lips bruised and hair wild I turned to Shoni, and the now wide eyed group standing at his door that had been apparently just walking past and breathlessly spoke "_Entice_ is seduction" There was a moment silence and I froze in fear and then Shoni, and the crow exploded with applause. "Excellent" said Shoni, "just excellent, it's perfect for the product I think they'll love it. You and Darien have to do the presentation for them". At this I attempted to interject "But-"

No point Shoni was too far gone, with plans of setting the whole office up and doing a role play of the campaign. There would be candles, roses, a bed… WHAT! My head snapped up "What do you mean a bed?" my tone had turned dangerous something that rarely happened except with Darien and Shoni shifted nervously on his feet. "You won't do anything on it, Serena… You'll just make out like you just did. By the way the chemistry between the two of you is fantastic. How long have you been going out?"

"We aren't going out" I said quickly and then realised how it sounded "I, uh, just asked Darien to help me out with my presentation because... because we're friends!" I finished triumphantly. "Hmmm," was Shoni's response. "Anyway" he turned to the crowd, "Show's over kiddies get back to work and you two," turning to us. "You two are to go get lunch and discuss. I want this planned down to the smallest detail and you, Serena and you too Darien" At this I said "Oh no, Darien won't have time" But Darien turned, "Of course I will Serena." He said smirking with a twinkle in his eye. "That's what friends are for" And ignoring my laser beam glare and my ESP signals, he gave me a squeeze around my shoulders.

God, he is annoying.


End file.
